Someone You Love
by cloudstrifelover21
Summary: Sakura Haruno was born with a terrible cure that makes any person she falls in love with inevitably die. when she meets Itachi Uchiha, a string of events lead her to an ultimate choice: Will she sacrifice herself more love? Or will her curse forever rule?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She felt a small pinch in the palm of her hand. She regarded it as simply her nails biting into the fleshy skin of her hand and turned back to the real problem she was facing.

"Look, I still don't think you should go to that party," she said into her phone.

"Relax, Sakura," said a male voice on the other end of line, sounding slightly annoyed. "I'll be fine-it's just a party."

"But, Sora-"Sakura faltered. She sighed. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Jeez, Sakura, what's one party?" Sora said.

"I just have a bad feeling, that's all."

"I'll be fine," Sora repeated. "Trust me."

Sakura sighed again. "All right. Be careful, okay, Sora?"

"No problem. I'll talk to ya later, 'kay?"

"'Kay."

"Bye, Cher," Sora said, using the English translation for Sakura's name. Cherry blossom, only minimized to Cher.

"Bye," Sakura whispered, but the line had already disconnected. She closed her eyes and slowly shut her phone. She touched the silver bells dangling from her bracelet, and sighed.

Itachi, the stranger in the night. He looked vaguely familiar, like a friend she knew…

* * *

"A friend you know?" the man said.

"Yes, I'm very fond of him," Sakura said. "He gave me this bracelet, though I have nothing to put on it."

Abruptly, the man said, "Do you like bells?"

"Yes," Sakura said, startled.

The man took her hand, pressing a smooth, cold object into her hand. "Take this; I have many more."

Sakura closed her fingers around the small metal. "What is your name? Who are you?"

"Itachi," the man whispered. And then he was gone, leaving empty air and the faint sound of musical bells.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and ran a pale hand through her long pink hair, coiling and uncoiling a lock of it around a slender finger absently.

The vision had come to her again. A slight flash in front of her. Horns, lights, screams. Then nothing, empty blackness that she was somehow aware of. But what of that light at the end? The small twinkle of what seemed like a diamond?

Sakura rolled over on her bed and stared at the pale pink paint of the wall, willing it to form the answers. Lost in her thoughts, her mind barely registered her cell phone vibrating by her head. She opened it.

HEY SAKURA. I'M GOIN OUT 4 PIZZA.

She smiled at the text before entering a quick response.

IF YOU WANT 2 INVITE ME, JUST ASK, SASUKE.

There was a slight hesitation before the phone buzzed again.

THERES GONNA BE ONIONS.

I'LL PICK THEM OFF.

ITS ONION CRUST.

I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T LIKE ONIONS.

Again it took a moment for him to text back.

THERES SOME1 I KNO WHO WANTS TO SEE U.

REALLY?

YUP. HE SAYS HES MET U B4.

AM I TALKING 2 HIM?

NO. Y?

NVM. SRRY.

SO CAN U COME OR WAT?

YEA, I GUESS.

SEE YA.

K.

Sakura placed the phone back on her night stand and sighed. This would be the second strange person she would be meeting. Anyone who got Sasuke to text her had to be strange.

Who knows, maybe this time she'd get a ring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sasuke sat in the booth, alone waiting for Sakura to show. He didn't care if his brother showed at all, in fact, he almost wished he had called to tell Sakura to come, if it meant she wouldn't see him, but of course, Itachi would have found another way to tell her.**

**The door to the pizza shop opened, and he tensed at the sound of bells. But instead of the hellish, high collared brother he hated, he saw the young, pink haired friend that he-.**

"**Hi, Sasuke," Sakura said, sliding into the seat across from him. She looked wonderful in the navy blue blouse he had bought her for her birthday, and a pair of tight brown shorts to match. She smiled mischievously when she noticed no one else was there. "I'm looking for this person that I've met before, but wanted to see me?"**

**Sasuke blushed slightly and shook his spiky, raven-haired head rapidly. "He's coming." As if on cue, "Fighting Dreamers" began to ring from his pocket. "One moment," he said, flipping it open.**

"**What's it say?" Sakura said, leaning forward so that the edge of the table was pressing into her stomach. **

**Sasuke scowled. "He couldn't make it, but he wants to meet you later." **_**When I'm not here, **_**he added silently. **

"**Where?" she said, moving closer. Again he heard the slight jingling of small bells. **

"'**Where the cherry blossoms bloom,' or whatever that means."**

"**Let me see." Sakura reached across the table to grab the phone, but Sasuke snapped it shut abruptly.**

"**What's on your bracelet?" he demanded.**

"**These?" she said, holding up her arm so that the polished silver bells shone in the light over their heads. "They were a gift from a strange man I met."**

"**His name?" Sasuke pressed."**

**Sakura wrapped a hand around the bracelet. "Why do you need to know?"**

"**Because you shouldn't just accept things from people you don't know," Sasuke snapped. "Now who was it?" **

**Sakura shook her head angrily. "Itachi, okay?"**

**Sasuke jumped to his feet before heading to the door, Sakura following at his heels. **

"**Where are you going?" she asked.**

"**To find my brother!"**

"**You have a brother?"**

**He didn't answer, just pushed open the glass door and stomped outside.**

"**But you don't have any idea where he is!" Sakura called after him. "He's that man, isn't he? That's why you're so upset?"**

**Sasuke turned back towards her. Her hair was ruffled by the heavy wind that had begun to blow while they had been inside, and she looked flustered, confused, and even a little angry. **

"**Where is 'where the cherry blossoms grow?'" Sasuke demanded in an angry tone. **

"**I don't know!" Sakura yelled. "I guess at the park; that was where we met, anyway." But Sasuke was already walking away, too mad to notice Sakura following steadily behind him. He would find his brother, and he would squeeze an explanation out of him, one way or the other.**


End file.
